Pneumonia
by potages.cauldron.shop
Summary: Being sick was the worst thing to Edmund. He didn't want to lay in bed, especially this week when Professor Kirke's away. He had so many plans and now they're being washed down the drain. (Set after LWW, in England, not a one-shot) Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Pneumonia, Chapter 1**

 **Summary: Being sick was the worst thing to Edmund. He didn't want to lay in bed, especially this week when Professor Kirke's away. He had so many plans and now they're being washed down the drain. (Set after LWW, in England)**

 **Hello, thanks for clicking on my story. Some things you may like to know, need? Well, this is set after** **The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe.** **Also this is my first fanfiction story so I really hope you enjoy it.**

 **(Sorry for any grammar mistakes in advance too!)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia or any of the characters.**

Edmund's eyes slowly took in his large bedroom. He shared it with Peter, who he could see wasn't sleeping on his bed anymore. It was freezing to Edmund, whose blankets had fallen off the bed during the rainy night. The rain was rapidly thrusting onto the windows of the old home. Deciding to go against his body, which was wishing for more sleep, he pushed his feet off the bed.

 _I wish I still had slippers,_ Edmund thought bitterly. He was desperate to return to Narnia (where he had the softest slippers), even if Professor Kirke was nice to them. The thought of Professor Kirke reminded Edmund that he had gone away for two weeks to go explore or discover some sort of smart stuff that was too complicated to even remember. Was that what Professor Kirke said? Explore? Edmund had only cared to remember his thoughts on what he was going to do was silly, maybe weird even.

The young King walked several paces to pull open the door to the bathroom. Rubbing his eyes, he stepped in only to be startled by how he looked. He had dark circles under his eyes, and his forehead shined palely. Squinting at the mirror, he realized he was swaying on his feet too.

Instead of lying back in bed, he hoped no one would care how tired he looked, but when they saw him swaying they might. _Susan might notice I'm sick immediately,_ Edmund thought crossly. He didn't want to go to sleep or take medicine, they had planned out what they were going to do the whole two weeks while Professor Kirke was gone. They only had Mrs. Macready (and two others) to deal with really, but she was told off not to do any tours of the house while Kirke was away.

Sighing, he changed into day clothes and ran down the stairs to the kitchen. Susan had asked if they could cook their own meals this week, and Professor Kirke simply said yes. So Edmund saw his three siblings already cooking sausages and eggs. Lucy was cutting the fruit. Ed steadied himself as he walked over to Lucy. With one glance at Ed, Lucy noticed his tired eyes.

"Are you feeling alright?" She asked as she cut another slice of banana. "You look tired."

"I'm fine, do I look tired?" Ed tried to act like he hadn't realized the dark circles but sounded more demanding.

"Go look in the mirror, its not easy to miss," Lucy sighed at his "bewildered" face that didn't go with his tone.

"You do look tired," Susan looked over from the eggs to Edmund.

 _Thanks Lucy,_ Ed thought sarcastically. The last thing he wanted was for Susan to notice.

"Peter can you watch the eggs cook for a moment?" Susan asked, Peter nodded. She walked over to a cabinet filled with medicines and pills. She pulled out the one thing that caught Edmund's eye. The thermometer. Edmund walked over to her, he was breathing heavy for some very annoying reason.

The young King knew what to do by now, so he opened his mouth, and Susan stuck the thermometer in. He closed his mouth and waited for a moment. Susan took the readings. "101 F°, 33 C°," she told them both numbers of the temperature. They didn't seem good to Edmund since Susan was turning him to the stairs. He mentally moaned, a few days will be ruined now.

* * *

Susan had dragged him up all the way to his bed and told him to change back into his pyjamas. He did as was told. Susan then instructed him to get comfortable. She propped a pillow under Edmund's head so he was sitting up a bit. "We'll bring up your breakfast," she told him, as he was finally relaxed. "We don't want your fever, or cold, or whatever it is to get worse so you need to stay in bed. Ok?"

"Fine," Ed mumbled. "But we were going to go outside and explore today," he pouted with a big frown on his face to Susan. He crossed his arms to show that he was not pleased. She knew that he was upset because he was sick when the Professor Kirke finally wasn't home, when they usually had more fun since there wasn't as much supervision, not that he offered much anyways.

"We can do that when you feel better, Professor Kirke may be gone again soon, if that's why you were excited for today, he usually leaves a few days a month. Plus he's gone for longer than a few days, he's gone for two weeks, you'll feel better by then."

"Then what are you three going to do while I'm sick? Throw a party since you don't have to be with me?" Edmund still thought he made everyone a bit more stiff. He also thought that they didn't like him as much ever since he took a liking to the White Witch the first time he met her, and then had taken to going to her instead of staying with them.

"No, we can play board games, like that new one we got. What's it called again? Do you remember?" Susan tried to think of the name. It started with a C.

"Clue," Edmund answered.

"Yeah, we'll play that," Susan nodded, she stood up from the cushioned bed and walked out to the kitchen.

* * *

Downstairs, Peter had Lucy take over the eggs since the sausages were now starting to cook. Lucy had enjoyed her time at the stove. Whenever they cooked, they had matched her up with the easiest task usually. The last time she cooked on the stove, she burned two fingers badly. When Susan came back down, she let Lucy finish cooking the eggs and put them on a serving plate. Susan cut up the remaining bananas and strawberries.

When they got the food onto plates, Lucy dished up a dish for Edmund. They were all going to eat up in his room so he didn't feel too lonely.

Bringing up the dishes was easy enough to do. When they had reached the bedroom, Peter opened the door. Susan sat on the floor with Lucy while Peter took to the comfort of his bed.

"Here," said Lucy, handing Edmund the plate. He took it but looked a bit sick when saw it. He couldn't dream of eating it, it didn't seem as appealing as it did a minute ago. Lucy continued to hand him a fork but he shook his head. Placing the plate on his lap, he watched the rest eat tiredly.

 **So that's the first chapter, hope you liked it! I don't know how long this story will be, I wasn't even on planning on writing this afternoon but I got carried away and wanted to so I did (plus it's a really, really stormy night). I hope you liked it so far and thanks for reading! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pneumonia, Chapter 2**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Also, this isn't a one-shot. I'll add that to the description actually, thanks for asking that too.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, or the Chronicles of Narnia.**

The only other times Edmund could remember of the others being sick were very few times, which only lasted two days. He couldn't recall them being sick at Professor Kirke's house ever.

His siblings had left to go clean up the kitchen. Ed sat here alone. Susan had told him to eat but he couldn't bring himself to it. It seemed so much an effort to just eat. He didn't feel hungry anyways, he felt full.

Giving a wrecking cough, his eyes slid shut, finally letting him fall into sleep.

* * *

Peter had come up to see if Edmund had wanted to play Clue with them. But the King was surprised to find Edmund asleep. In his sleep though, he was mumbling and thrashing all about. Peter debated walking him up before Susan hiked in.

"What's taking you so long?" she asked before seeing Edmund. Ed's eyes were now opening because of Susan's _loud_ declaration.

"Oh," he gave a startled glance at his older siblings, clearly flustered. "Wh-what do you need?" Ed gave a quick glance behind him before returning to them.

"We were wondering if you wanted to play the new board game with us," Susan asked, embarrassed, too, that she had woken him.

"Sure," Edmund slowly got the blankets off of him (but one since Susan was telling him he might be cold downstairs), and at long last, he was dragging his feet down the stairs.

Peter was carrying Edmund's plate of breakfast. The plate hadn't been touched or even nibbled on. Lucy asked, as Ed approached the last step of the stairs, if he wanted any fresher bananas or strawberries since he hadn't eaten. Edmund refused Lucy's offer. He pulled out the closest dining table chair, and hunched down in it. He brought his legs up on to the chair so that he could wrap his arms around them. Edmund looked rather hopeless at the moment.

Lucy grabbed the new game, she opened the lid excitedly. But when she looked up, she thought everyone else would be excited, but Susan and Peter were looking down at Edmund. He had already fallen asleep!

"Should we wake him?" Susan asked, unsure if that'd turn out for the better. "We probably are going to play a few rounds, don't you think he'll wake up by, at the least, our last round?

Peter nodded, "Lets let him sleep." So Lucy picked up the game, as quietly as possible (since there were little objects rolling around), and set them down at the living room table. They all sat on the floor because if they sat on the couches they couldn't reach the table.

Peter read the instructions to the murder mystery game. At the end of the game, Susan guessed who was the murderer, in what room, and how it happened.

They played a total of six rounds, which took a little longer than ten minutes each. Edmund had still not wakened.

"I'm going to go check on him," said Susan. Gathering her cup of water, she headed towards the dining room. She saw Edmund at the far end of the table, sleeping. _I think I'll take him upstairs to his bed,_ Susan thought. She went to go get Peter to help her carry him up to his bed.

Peter sluggishly-slow inched the chair out until he was finally free to scoop his little brother up without hitting the table. One of the stairs creaked but Peter didn't dare skip one today. So he stepped on the wooden slab. It creaked louder at this time as he stepped slowly, bringing Edmund to his sense.

"What're you doing?" Edmund asked Peter, pushing off his brother slightly. "Drop me," he demanded moodily, as he tried to hit the floor. Peter rolled his eyes as he let his brother jump. Once Ed had steadied himself on one of the stairs he realized, "Weren't we going to play that new game?" Ed started to make his way down but stopped when Peter spoke.

"We did, but you fell asleep at the very beginning, and we didn't want to wake you," Peter's voice trailed off when he saw the disappointed expression on his brother's face.

"You could've wakened me," Ed folded his arms, then turned and trudged up the stairs.

"We could still play if you want," Peter followed his brother up the stairs. "Susan's really good at it though, just warning you."

"Fine," Ed mumbled, letting his arms fall to the side inside his blanket, which Peter couldn't see. A small victory smile flashed across his face (as he still wanted to play) before, speedily against his usually slow paces, stepped down the stairs. He came into the living room which Susan and Lucy were cleaning up the pieces to the games.

"Ed wants to play a round," Peter hurried. He brought a cushion down for Edmund to sit on. At his words, Lucy and Susan began quickly setting the game back up, explaining the rules all the while.

The younger King won the game this round and wished to play another round, which they all mumbled in agreement but being secretly were sick of it. Susan, shocked as Ed won the next round, said it was time to start making lunch.

Peter and Susan went to situate into the kitchen but Lucy said she'd play another round with Edmund, to his delight. Lucy won this round and laughed as Edmund grumbled something incoherent. They both cleaned up the game and Ed put his cushion back, as Lucy left to the kitchen. The kitchen was very outdated at their time since it was a history home so they didn't have the brand new appliances, but had to cook and bake with some of the older things. They had one of the very early models of the toaster even.

Susan decided they'd have soup with some vegetables and fruit on the side. It took about a half an hour to make until it was ready to eat.

 **Ok, so that was the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it, as usual. Thanks for reading (really I appreciate it :) ). Sorry for any grammar and spelling mistakes too! Also I think there'll be at least two more chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Pneumonia** , **Chapter 3**

 **I'm very flattered (I've been saying that word a lot today) that some people followed, and commented, so thank you very much! I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter just as much as the last two.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Edmund huffed in bed every morning he woke up ill. It had been three days, now another day, he felt horribly sick. His head ached, he lost his appetite, and he was shivering through piles of blankets. Susan had ordered him to stay in bed too.

Miss Macready had called the Doctor, a night ago. The Doctor had handed Susan medicine for colds and fevers, saying that it may help (also claiming there wasn't any miracle medicine that would work in very few days yet). Peter usually took the medicine up to Edmund. A few teaspoons of the disgusting medicine every night and morning was to go down his throat.

 _Not another day,_ Edmund held the blankets around him tighter. _Not more medicine, nothing more. It's freezing!_ Eventually, he felt like he was back in the White Witch's palace, all ice. But he didn't hear her voice. Instead he saw her pale face every time he blinked, adding to his shivers.

The blankets felt like the coldness of snow and ice when Susan entered the room at long last. "Edmund are you awake?" She called quietly. Edmund let his eyes poke out of the tower of duvets. "Oh good, I brought your medicine," Susan held out a tiny shot glass filled with the white, thick liquid.

"Do I have to take it now?" His voice was weak after all the coughing he had done the previous night. He had kept everyone up for hours. Susan and Peter had went to get water for him several times. There was no avail with water but at two o'clock Ed fell asleep out of exhaustion.

"Yes," Susan simply responded.

"Can't I take it with a cookie then, please?" Edmund sat straighter, slightly brightening at the very thought.

"Sorry, but no," she tried to put it gently but her words seemed rather harsh in tone as she held out the glass.

 _Then I'm not eating any meals, I am not hungry at all,_ Edmund buried himself a little deeper into the blankets, just to be difficult.

"Please, just drink it. Do you want me to get Peter to help you?" She arched an eyebrow as Edmund revealed himself dejectedly.

He held out his hand for the glass, which Susan gratefully gave to him. Ed drank it in one gulp before he began coughing as it was such an awful thing to taste. The Queen handed him a glass full of water next. He muttered a thanks before washing the taste out of his mouth.

When Lucy and Peter came to Edmund's room, they held dishes in their hands filled with breakfast foods. Susan grabbed one out of Peter's hands, which was a tad smaller than the other plates. "Here," Susan placed the egg-filled plate onto his lap. Knowing that he didn't want to eat, and refused to usually, they gave him a smaller meal to not waste food (however Peter tried to add more food to it).

"I'm not hungry," Edmund shrugged. Susan huffed, Peter darted a glare, and Lucy looked up from her bacon. This routine happened every morning. _I'm not hungry,_ he repeated in his mind sourly.

"Have one spoonful of everything," Peter suggested. "You're never going to get better if you don't eat."

Ed sighed as he stabbed his fork into the eggs and took a bite. It seemed very revolting and he wanted to spit it out. However, Peter gave him a 'don't you dare' look and the younger King managed to swallow.

After several times of spooning and stabbing food, Ed was free to lay down. Lucy asked if he wanted to play a round of one of their older games, but he refused. Instead, he used the time to pout at his siblings.

* * *

As Edmund laid in bed, he could only think of how most things never went his way, and when they did they backfired. _They wouldn't even cared if I died! There's no doubt Peter thinks I'm still a traitor._ He was able to prevent himself from kicking the wall, or maybe it was the blankets that held him back. He knew somewhere in his mind that Peter didn't think him a double-crosser.

Near dinner, Peter had come for a visit. "How are you feeling?" Peter questioned. The High King grabbed a book and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Perfect," Ed narrowed his eyes, irritated, his brother knew _how_ he was doing. His movements to sit up properly triggered coughing fits. "What have you been doing today?" _Probably having a blast of a time,_ Ed added in his mind.

"We've just been reading most of the day. Lucy went outside, but you heard the rain. She came back a second later," he chuckled at the memory. "She was soaked through. Susan was mad that she had brought water into the house. I had to get several towels to clean up the puddles."

"That's brilliant," Edmund snapped. _Why I am getting so worked up?_ He turned to face the windows. The Kings saw flashes of lightning outside, thunder pounding against their ears seconds later.

"What'd you get for Lucy's birthday?" Peter attempted to have a conversation rolling.

"What? Her birthday's soon?" Edmund's gaze turned to Peter. Peter nodded. "I had no clue it was so soon, I was going to whittle her something, but I've no time now. Susan won't let me, even if I begged!"

"It's in a week, Edmund. You'll feel better by then. You'll probably have at least two days even. I can ask Susan for you too," Peter suggested. Ed nodded eagerly, urging him to go ask now.

* * *

"Susan," Peter looked over his book in the library the Professor had. Lucy wasn't in the room, she was busy exploring the house again. "Edmund wanted me to ask, er, if you would let him whittle something for Lucy's birthday."

"Sure," the Queen smiled. "When he feels better though." she added.

"But he thinks he won't have enough time then."

"He'll feel better in two days I bet," Susan sighed.

"Edmund doesn't think so," Peter replied crossly.

"He can when he feels better," her eyes went down to the book with her final words.

Peter sighed in defeat. He shut the book he was holding and left the room to speak to Edmund.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even if my writing isn't super terrific as others. Also, I've been having trouble with the website, it was saying yesterday night that it had an error (so I couldn't get to my documents), I don't remember what numbers there were but I think there was a three and five when it said there was an error. Does that happen often? The page has worked fine this morning so that is fantastic.**

 **Do you have any suggestions or thoughts on the chapter or overall story? If so then you can comment or PM me, any way you want to. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Pneumonia, chapter 4**

 **Yesterday's been a bit awful so I decided I'm going to write to cheer my mood up a bit. Also, the reason why yesterday was awful was, I was hanging out in my sister's room since she wanted company while she cleaned her room, I sat on a wooden sort of bench (short and held several items). It collapsed, and so my leg got scraped by a nail. I couldn't even look at it, I am not any person that likes to deal with blood** ** _at all._** **So that was my day (and I also did nothing, not even bake which I usually do, since my family never leaves our house, depressingly), I hope you had a better day than mine!  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Ed woke in self-pity. He remembered easily the words he and his brother exchanged a few days ago.

 _"Couldn't you go to the shops for me, please?" Edmund sighed, exhausted, Peter had finally stopped rambling. "I can give you my money!" He managed to stride to his desk and pull out a little pouch full of folded bills and coins._

 _"How would I go?" Peter plopped into the desk chair. Edmund had reached his bed again._

 _"Ask Mrs. Macready," Ed suggested._

 _"Er - but - fine," Peter crossed his arms. "You owe me though," he added, before moodily walking out on his brother._

It was now four days to Lucy's birthday. Peter had graciously went shopping with Mrs. Macready (who was very reluctant but decided to take him when he offered a few euros.) Edmund had thought of what he'd get his younger sister. He decided on a fancy ring and a new book (but it was a few years old now), The Hobbit. Peter even brought it back in a gift bag, but all using Edmund's money.

 _"I owe you," Edmund had recited every time he glanced at the bag under his bed._

In exchange, Ed took the fever medicine obediently. He did, almost, everything Peter asked of him. When he didn't do what Susan wanted, she knowing about their deal, would call Peter. Then Edmund would be a bit reluctant but eventually did what they wanted of him. This wasn't even part of their deal, it was simply because Edmund felt like he had to repay him.

* * *

"Edmund, want to play Monopoly?" Lucy had brought several board games up in her arms. She dropped them onto the ground with a loud was a routine, Lucy bringing up board games.

"Fine," Edmund sat upright in his bed with The Little Prince, Susan had brought up some books one morning so he had something to do while everyone else was on their own.

"Should I ask Peter and Susan to join?" Lucy suggested, unfolding the board, choosing the puppy figurine to represent her. Edmund chose the shoe, nodding in the process. Lucy left to seek for the other two.

When the three arrived, Peter chose the top hat and Susan decided on the ship. Peter got to roll first, since he got the biggest numbers. Then Lucy, Edmund, and Susan.

Susan had landed on the _go to jail_ spot several times, that when she did for the fourth time, Peter let her pass, saying this "one time!"

"What if she stole something four times!" Edmund scoffed, rules were rules.

"Well, I think she would've learned by then, and she really isn't stealing anything, is she?" Peter exclaimed.

"She's stealing a chance for us all to win!" Ed muttered. "What if she does better in the end?" Lucy laughed at the thought of Susan ever winning this round.

"Just pass Susan," Peter gave his brother a scowl. At the end of several rounds, Lucy had won two rounds and Peter one.

* * *

"You don't look like you're getting any better," Susan sighed, looking at Edmund. "I'm going to get the thermometer."

"Susan, I'm still the same, you checked yesterday!" Edmund sighed, giving a glance at Lucy and Peter to see if they could stop her. If his temperature was higher, she'd be next to him _all_ day. Susan left the room to the sick boy's displeasure. She came back within a minute too, telling him to open his mouth.

"38.8," Susan's words streamed out of her mouth quickly (102 Fahrenheit). "Wow, ok," she pushed Edmund gently back in bed, covering him in blankets. "Lucy go get Edmund a glass of water, please."

 _She's never going to leave! Or at least someone will always be here..._ Edmund hated being watched, or babysat in other words. He narrowed his eyes at Susan's concerned stare.

* * *

The next morning, Susan brought up his breakfast, on a big plate, with loads of food. There were eggs, bacon, toast, a nice cup of tea, and a large glass of water. "Here," Susan brought up a little stand for him to place his food and eat comfortably.

"I have to eat all of this? I'm not even hungry," Edmund shivered. "I _can't_ eat all of this!" Ed's throat was sore by talking so much during yesterday's board games. Susan helped him get relaxed and propped up to eat.

"Here," Susan handed him a fork.

"Thanks," Edmund muttered, poking at the eggs. _There's not any cheese on it too,_ he didn't like plain eggs usually.

After a half an hour of begging not to eat, Susan had decided that he ate enough. There was a small portion of eggs left on the plate. However she wouldn't take away the water. She had him drink it then and there. It took several gulps, and in between breaths, to drink it.

"Can't you just eat a scoop more?" Susan raised an eyebrow, Ed shook his head drastically. "Fine," Susan darted him a glare.

She was about to leave the room when Edmund was taken aback by a sudden thought, "I don't have to have any medicine today?"

Susan turned around, smirking. "I mixed it in with your tea."

"Oh," Edmund sighed, the tea was good and he'd been fooled. Susan left.

Ed hadn't seen Lucy or Peter all day and wondered where they had been. He was feeling a bit lonely in his room, more like a prison. _Maybe they finally saw it fit to go outside without me,_ Ed contemplated. _Surely they have before, but one of them were usually with me, like Susan. It is a sunny day too..._

He shut his eyelids and fell into a light sleep. Susan joined him, bringing along the board game Clue. When she saw him sleeping, she decided to put the game away and brought up a book instead. She sat on Peter's bed. The Queen kept glancing at her little brother. What if he had to go to a hospital? Shouldn't they bring him in if his temperature got too high, is it too high? Maybe she should get Mrs. Macready. She has been telling Susan what to do this whole time.

It felt like seconds she had been sitting there but before she knew it, she was walking back downstairs. It was already lunch time. Maybe Peter and Lucy would join them for lunch.

 **So that's the chapter, a bit short but it's really early. I really hoped you guys liked it. I'd love to hear from you if got anything to say about it! See you next chapter, hopefully. ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Pneumonia: Chapter 5**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **I feel awful that I haven't updated for so long. I had a birthday actually, then a road trip, my friend came back to the country (she has been gone for like two months), and my life has been cramming up into an exhaustion pit. I promise to continue this, even if I take a while to update. I really enjoy writing this story. It's hard to update though because I don't own my own laptop, I may get one but I have to borrow my sister's. And I'm sacrificing watching Harry Potter for the millionth time for this, but this is a pleasure too soo. ;)**

 **Hope you like this chapter a lot though! Or enough that you'll just like it...?**

It was a rainy day, but not like any cold one. Peter had managed to start a fire in the furnace for Lucy. Susan eventually let Edmund come out of his room, wrapped in blankets. He still felt as cold as ice, though sometimes he felt like he was burning on hot rocks. Tomorrow was Lucy's birthday.

Susan had taken Peter's and Edmund's gifts and hid them high so Lucy couldn't find them.

"What do you want to eat for breakfast tomorrow, Lucy?" Susan and Peter would constantly bombard her with questions, hoping to make everything perfect for her, even if Edmund was sick.

Where the four sat was in the library, there was the fireplace between huge bookshelves. Edmund sat in a velvet armchair across the bed of coals and wood. Susan had stacked books from the floor up with suggestions of books next to him too. Lucy picked some through the pile. She sat criss-crossed on the floor.

"Are we going to read all day?" Lucy spoke after two hours of reading. She glanced down at her beaten watch and read the time. It was two in the afternoon. She folded a corner of the page to mark it and closed the book loudly, catching everyone's attention. A light shade of red washed over her cheeks.

"What do you want to do?" Peter sighed, marking his page like Susan was doing now.

"I don't know," Lucy claimed, a bit embarrassed. "We could play a ga-,"

"We've played so many games in the past two weeks," Edmund huffed. "I don't want to play another one."

"Fine... We could have a cooking contest if you want then," Lucy suggested.

"But I'm-," Edmund began.

"You're sick, I know. You could be a judge." Lucy smiled. Ed mumbled an agreement. "Good, so teams? How do we want to split us three? Or do one of you want to be judges too?" Peter and Susan said they'd wanted to be contestants.

"Could Lucy and me be on a team, please Susan?" Peter pleaded. He knew he could do just as well as Susan but who couldn't use an extra hand?

"Fine but no time limit then," Susan smirked, it would benefit both of them.

"Deal!" Peter exclaimed. "Lu, is it fine if you're on my team?"

"Then it's my team," Lucy was ecstatic at having anyone on her team. Last time (Edmund was being the judge then too) Peter and Susan wanted to do be a team together for once. She reluctantly agreed and had the results she anticipated, they had beaten her simple dish of Edmund's favourite dessert with chocolate cake. _Maybe it was my presentation,_ Lucy thought. _It was one of my first times doing the dessert by myself though..._

"Let's go," Susan jumped out of her seat and rushed to the kitchen, even she was excited to get going with the contest. Once everyone had scrambled into the large kitchen Susan began asking the simple question. "What kind of dish are we making? Dinner, lunch, breakfast, dessert, or snack? Brunch?" Susan shook her head, they could really go with any kind of meal but wanted to stay in the same category of food.

"Snack!" Edmund voted. "Or dessert," a grin crossed his face, Susan would probably say no but why not. Who didn't like sweet things to eat?

"Let's do a snack-dessert range," Peter voted too. "So we could do a cross like- I don't know a muffin, or just choose a snack or dessert. More options?" Lucy and Susan nodded in agreement.

"Settled then, let's start!" Ed exclaimed.

Susan settled on making banana bread with nuts. Peter and Lucy decided on pumpkin oatmeal muffins.

Su knew her recipe by heart so she started on running over to their fridge, grabbing eggs and then heading to the pantries scattered around the kitchen. She grabbed the sugar, flour, oil, and so forth. She creamed her bananas with a fork. Susan mixed the dry ingredients, then adding the wet components. At last she added the bananas and chopped walnuts. Su spread butter across her small bread pans then added the mixture. She heated the ancient oven and put the bread loaves in for 30 minutes and waited.

While Susan was baking her bread, Lucy and Peter were mixing canned pumpkin, eggs, sugar, and more ingredients. While Lucy had started racing back to the mixing bowl, with an egg in hand, the egg slipped out of her hand and landed on the floor. Peter offered to clean it up but Lucy made sure he didn't. Peter got another egg to crack instead. Then, they added in some nutmeg and ground cloves to the batter. At last, they could mix in the oats. It would have to bake a while to get the oats soften but also for the batter to be baked.

When all of their food was doing cooking, Lucy, Peter, and Susan all started decorating the plate. Lucy and Peter had chosen a blue and white china dish. The edges were painted blue, which also had pretty ripples in them. Susan chosen a simple edgy plate. It was painted a soft pink on the inside, and it's edges had tiny walls which were golden. The plate wasn't fancy but Susan could simply take one of the small loaves and place it in the center to look nice. Peter and Lucy staged their muffin with cream and blueberries.

The plates were put in front of Edmund and he wrote a score to 1-10 to see how much he liked the presentation, then the tasting. Edmund wrote an _eight_ for Lucy and Peter for presentation, and then a _seven_ for Susan. He was very picky for when he would tell them their scores. Ed would only tell at the ending. He took a bite of the pumpkin muffin, made no expression, and wrote his result. _Eight._

 _Just tell us Ed!_ Lucy thought, annoyed by his dramatic actions.

After he took a bite of a slice of the bread, he wrote down his next result. _Eight._

"Ok," Ed looked up from his paper. "Peter and Lucy - you guys won. 16 to 15."

"Yay! Thanks Edmund, and ha Susan!" Lucy said proudly. Jumping up and down, she hugged Peter. Susan sighed and congratulated Peter and Lucy.

 **That's the chapter. I really hope you guys enjoyed it, I enjoyed writing this. It was really fluffy but I like fluffy stuff so yeah.. See you next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Pneumonia: Chapter 6**

 **Hello! Thank you for who followed and favourited. :) I'm glad you like this story, and sorry I haven't been updating. I got a really early job so I'm desperate for sleep. Plus I'm back at doing my school; it's fun too. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 _"Edmund_ ," there was a distant voice in a haze of darkness. The voice was wakening him from his sleep.

 _The Professor!_ Edmund recognized the voice, straightening up. The moon and stars were shining into the window, the curtains and window open, a breeze coming in.

"Good, I don't know how long I've been calling you," the Professor sat on the side of Edmund's bed, Peter was still asleep across the room. "I brought a drink for you." He handed him a big glass of a blue liquid. "It'll make you very weak for three days, then you'll get better, brand new almost." The Professor told him.

"Why would I drink it if it's going to make me weak?" Edmund scoffed. The Professor knew a lot about science, and perhaps medicine, but Edmund didn't think that anything to make him weak would make him strong again. "Take it yourself." He shoved the glass towards the Professor. "Let me sleep," Ed stretched his arms with a long yawn.

"Drink it!" The Professor's voice was louder than before, almost a shout.

 _How's Peter sleeping through this? I only refused once too. Ugh..._ Edmund, feeling irritated, wanted to kick the Professor off his bed; his blankets were too strong for his legs to move. _Agh, it's getting cold._

The Professor moved Edmund into a sitting position, urging him to take the drink.

"Is this the first time someone has ever had this drink?" Edmund shuddered, he wasn't going to be tested for anything.

"No, I told you what would happen," the Professor handed the blue juice into his hand. Ed reluctantly began to drink.

* * *

"You've finally woken up, it's ten in the morning," Peter exclaimed; he was just about to take the cold breakfast downstairs.

"Well I like my sleep," Ed rolled his eyes, getting ready to sit up. "Can I eat that?" He tried to move his hand to point towards the dish. His fingers barely moved upwards. "Argh!" Edmund attempted to sit up but every movement was a wave of exhaustion. _Three days, was that what the Professor said?_

"Do you- er- need help with something?" Peter seemed to not notice how much force he was throwing into every movement. Ed gave a brief tad of his head, slightly flustered.

"Would you help me sit up, _please_?" Edmund muttered a curse word under his breath before returning his attention to Peter, who was nicely helping him. Ed jerked his wrist towards the fork on his lap Peter had placed. "Thanks, I'm going to eat now." He awkwardly brought the whole dish on his lap, holding it in a way the food would be able to topple off.

Taking the fork he scraped the eggs, making an effort to shove them onto the utensil. He frowned. _Really?_ Edmund threw his hand around the fork again, sliding it side to side.

"Oh, I have news- the Professor's back," Peter announced.

"I know," Ed clamored, releasing the silverware exasperatedly.

"Do you need help?" Peter offered, scratching his head awkwardly. Edmund was usually collected and calm.

"I'm not hungry," he shot a look at Peter full of irk and nettle. "Go away," he sighed loudly, allowing himself to fall onto his feather pillow.

"Okay," Peter shrugged, grasping the platter and quickly left the room.

* * *

"Ed's acting weird," Peter told Susan, the fire was running in the library again but it was only them two in the room.

"What do you mean?" Susan marked her book before glancing up at her brother. "He always acts odd when he's sick."

"Well, he got really frustrated with eating- his hand was moving oddly, nothing that big I think- just angry really," Peter sighed. "Expressed it very well," he added in a whisper.

"He probably wasn't hungry, like usual. Maybe he knows he should eat now, but just doesn't feel an appetite, so he's frustrated!" Susan exclaimed, after all the work of trying to get him to eat...

"I don't think so," Peter rolled his eyes.

Susan couldn't talk sense to him usually, Lucy would be the one to, most of the time. "He was probably cold, I should've asked him."

* * *

In his room, Edmund was trying to get his legs to work cooperatively. He would shove one leg out of the bed but then fall under his weight. He grabbed the side of his bed and tried using his arms for more strength but he slowly slid to the wooden floors. One time he got hold of the top of the wardrobe in their room and was so close to holding himself up. Then he collapsed, having the wardrobe almost fall down with him.

After pulling himself onto bed, just in time, Lucy had knocked on the door. "I brought you lunch," Lucy held a plate in each hand.

"I'm not hungry," Ed mumbled.

"I know you didn't eat breakfast, so you must eat lunch," Lucy placed the plate on his lap.

"I'm not hungry," he repeated.

"Do you want me to get Susan? She has perfect techniques to get you to eat," she scoffed. Lucy began to eat the sandwiches Mrs. Macready had made. Since the Professor was back everything was back to normal too, with them not allowed in the kitchens much.

"I can barely move," Ed exclaimed, shoving his hand towards the sandwich. His hands moved an inch.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm trying to pick up the sandwich," Ed gave an agitated stare at it, and then to Lucy. "I don't want help."

"Here," Lucy grabbed half of the sandwich and pushed it into his hand. "At least you can talk well."

He rolled his eyes, _two and a half days left._

 **So that's the chapter, I hope I didn't disappoint anyone. I hope you liked it actually, because I like it. :) Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Pneumonia Chapter 7**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

 **Hi guys, really sorry for not updating... Honestly, time flies! Especially when school hits you like a ton of bricks. So my free time is usually spent stressing out now... But now I'm writing, it's really nice to have something other than school to think about. Nevertheless, here's the chapter.**

Waking up felt like a punch to the stomach, or at least for Edmund on this sunny day. Everything seemed to blur. His eyes would zoom in and out of focus on objects like the bed stand, desk, and the pillows. He tried blinking and squinting to straighten out his vision but it seemed to make it worse. He couldn't move his fingers for the time being.

"Breakfast!" Lucy yelled, carrying in a large plate filled with not-so-large portions of eggs, a scone, and some bacon. Edmund tensed at the shout, though shortly he was trying to sit up on his own. "Here," Lucy held his back up for a moment, ruffling a pillow to fit so he could sit up tall.

"Thanks," Lucy acknowledged his quiet comment.

"You need to eat today," Susan sighed, with Peter they were approaching the bed, coming from the door. Edmund didn't say anything. He chose to save his energy for chewing, which wore out his mouth and made it tired for a few minutes. The next half an hour seemed to agitate Edmund the most; he kept on trying to move. Edmund couldn't move a millimeter.

"Do you want the scone or the bacon first?" Lucy picked up the scone, it was filled with raspberries.

"Sc-," Edmund muttered.

"Do you want to read another book today?" Susan asked, looking through the pile of books on the nightstand. "You haven't read any of them yet, have you?"

"No," Ed replied, his mouth falling for another bite of the scone.

"Well good, which one do you want to read? Or do you want to read one?" Susan picked up one of them, all the ones the Professor had were fancy.

"I do-." Ed began, "n't wan'," his voice cracked. "t to read."

"Great, then let's play a game!" Lucy cheered. "We can play Scramble, plus Edmund, you can play that - I think."

 _Not another board game!_ Ed mentally slapped his head against the bed. "'Ow abou' book."

"You want to read a book now?" Peter rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Ed said flatly.

"Fine," Lucy began. "Here Susan, you can help him eat." Lucy ate her breakfast quickly and left to who knows where. Susan stayed, showed Edmund the books that were in his room, he choose one so she wouldn't go on about each one. Susan turned the pages while Ed read silently.

Peter held an open book on his lap but he seemed to just stare at it. His eyes didn't move, he rarely blinked. _Someone's got a lot on his mind,_ Edmund guessed, catching Susan's eye.

"Page?" Susan asked.

"No," he replied, turning his gaze to the written words.

The sunny skies soon turned darker with the clouds. Lucy came into the room fifteen minutes after the rain had started pounding on the glass of the ancient windows. She was covered in mud, her hair, her running shoes. She was about to sit on Peter's bed when he noticed her covered in the wet dirt.

"Lucy! What were you doing? Don't sit on my bed," Peter rushed so she wouldn't drop the mud.

"I was outside, am I covered in mud or something?" Lu gave him an annoyed look.

"Yeah, you didn't see your tracks?" Pete pointed at the dirt on the wooden floors, Mrs. Macready wouldn't be pleased. "Go clean up."

Lucy scowled, making her way out of the room, she did a fine job at leaving the door dirty.

"Great," Susan opened the door, going to get a rag to clean up the dirt.

Ed fell asleep while Susan was out of the room. Peter watched for a moment until Susan loudly came in. Around the door she wiped up the dirt, muttering things about Lucy, to Lucy. The youngest sister came back a minute later, her hair still covered in mud, but a fresh change of clothes.

"I meant take a shower," Peter narrowed his eyes. Lucy made an 'o' with her mouth.

"My hair is covered in mud," Lu exclaimed. Peter nodded. "Great!" She stated sarcastically. "Er- was he always sleeping?" She pointed her finger to Ed.

"No," Peter replied.

* * *

As Mrs. Macready so nicely brought up their lunches, Ed slept throughout lunchtime and into the early afternoon. Lucy bounced on his bed to try to wake him up, although Susan yelled that she was going to fall and hurt them both. Then Peter tried to slightly nudge him awake.

"This is very annoying, why isn't he waking up?" Peter grumbled. "His food isn't going to taste very good anymore, it's all cold, soggy."

"He's just sleeping. Lets go to the library so he can _continue_ sleeping." Su placed the plate on Edmund's bedside before turning to the door. "Come on."

Lucy began to stroll down the stairs with Susan but Peter stayed back. _What's wrong with you, why can't you move?_ Peter ran a hand through his blond hair quickly before sitting back down. He watched his brother, the blankets above him heaving up and down. His breath was very heavy, like water was filling in his lungs for a long moment. _How long are you going to be sick?_

He walked over to his brother. Peter reached out to his brother's limp arm, he felt the coldness radiate from him.

Lightning struck and thunder cracked, Peter jumped as Edmund's eyes flew open. "That was close!" Peter panted. Ed didn't make a reaction but moved his stare to Peter. He gave him a curious look.

"Wher' are... He 'irls?" His voice squeaked, then turned low and fell into nothingness in between words.

"They just left to read, library," Peter stated. "Do you want them? Do you want me to - you want another blanket? You are freezing!" He exclaimed, open-mouthed.

"No thAnks," his eyes were beginning to droop quickly. Peter grabbed a blanket from his bed ( _I'll wash it later)._ He threw the blanket on top of all the other blankets, stretching it to tuck it in slightly. The blanket was Lucy's that Peter was borrowing, it had lions and mythical creatures on it that could be found in Narnia.

"Are you hungry?" Peter blinked, realizing his brother hadn't eaten anything since his tiny breakfast.

"No," Ed's eyes zipped shut right before lightning struck.

 **So that is the seventh chapter of this story. It's a bit slow, wasn't my favourite chapter but I liked it. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Hopefully I'll see you next chapter. I will try to update this week again (like next seven days).**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello. I am in such a good mood, although I'm really tired. I'm glad all my favourite shows are coming back! Like Doctor Who and Downton Abbey. It's a bit odd I even watch Downton Abbey because I'm not like my parents and they watch it too... Then I saw Scorch Trials! So good. Brilliant, so exciting, although it was really different from the book it had amazing effects! It was possibly better than the book, I do love James Dashner's writing though. I keep talking, I'll shut up.**

 **Oh but! I love listening to "The Dreams that Stuff is Made Of" from the "Theory of Everything" soundtrack while reading this, or writing it. Whatever, it's really pretty. Check it out if you want to! :)**  
 **Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

The sun stared into Edmund's eyes as he tried to sleep. His eyes were dragging when Peter came into the room.

"Let's try to walk!" Edmund hadn't walked in two days, or he didn't remember trying to. His voice was fogged and it seemed distant "Come on," Peter was curious to see if Edmund would even bother trying. He thought it'd be good to at least try since when he felt better, wouldn't his legs be shaky then?

"Why?" Edmund's voice croaked. "I won't be able to, I don't need to." His eyes began to slid shut, a huge amount of effort was being put forth to try and hold them up.

"Yes you will, we'll help," Susan said as she scurried into the room with Lucy.

"Then I'm tired, leave," Edmund would be hiding his face in the pillow but that wasn't an option at the moment. Peter was coming over to Edmund's bed. He pulled off all the blankets on him. He began to pull Ed from under his arms so the weight of himself wouldn't collapse his weak knees.

"Come on, try!" Peter exclaimed, holding him to his full height. "I'm going to let go in one... two... three!" Edmund crashed to the ground, bumping his head on the bed.

"Oof!" Edmund cried as he fell to the floor. "I won't ge' it on the firs' try."

"I understand that now," Peter began propping Edmund up again, moving his arms to grab hold of the bed stand. "Hold onto that, okay?" Peter suggested, Edmund shaking his head warily.

"Don't let me fall again," Ed slowly began moving his arms. "I want to sleep."

"Not now, you have to do something once in a while," Peter begged. "Just hold on." He made Edmund's hand grasp the bed, letting one hand release him, one hand holding his weight still.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Ed thought, fed up with irritation. _I'll be fine when I feel better! I don't need to practice walking, I'm an excellent walker._ He rolled his eyes while Susan narrowed hers at his.

"Can't we do this later? Maybe tomorrow?"

"What's taking up your time?" Susan smiled, "you were the one that always wanted to do something while you were sick." Ed's hand was starting to loose feeling from holding on tightly.

"Well isn't it fine by you to leave me alone? I don't need to be entertained, I have those books," he whined, his arm shaking.

Lucy looked at the stack of books, Susan brought too many up for anyone to read in a few days.

"You didn't want to read them, not even yesterday. Your eyes were just moving, not comprehending the words!" Susan hissed, it wasn't like him to subject himself to reading.

"Fine," Ed mumbled.

Peter began slowly began letting him go, occasionally Edmund fell to the floor. When he did fall, he clung to anything, the wardrobe in their bedroom, pillows, the sheets which fell onto him once he hit the ground. Every time he caught himself, he said something Susan hated him saying. Peter would help him get off the flooring, onto the bed for a minute and then they'd try again. There was no progress in actually walking.

 _The Professor was really not lying when he told me this would make me weak!_ Edmund crossed the Professor's name off his mental list of people he would take objects from.

Edmund's legs flew out from under him. His arms flung to the wardrobe's knobs. He could barely pull himself up from the floor.

"Progress!" Peter shouted happily. "A bit."

"Er- sure," Ed pulled his feet under his body to launch off the ground. He was very unsteady, again collapsing, but holding onto the wardrobe so his head didn't bang into the wardrobe, the floor, or beds.

Edmund began taking a step between the bed and wardrobe every so often. He switched objects to cling to while he did so. The second he didn't have anything to cling to would cause his legs to drag and drop to the floor but eventually he got the hang of holding them up taller and stiffer.

"Can't I have a walking stick?" Ed begged on the floor, he'd always need to have something to cling to.

"I don't think you need a walking stick," Peter sighed.

"Do you not see me clinging to this wardrobe?" Edmund said as loud as he could, managing a normal, hear-able voice.

"I'll get one if you fall a few more times, then I think you'd actually need it," Susan suggested.

"I could easily prove I'll fall a lot, not just a few!" Edmund demanded. "I'm- ugh- sitting." He moved towards the bed, shuffling his feet.

He immediately laid his back onto the bed. Ed slid his eyes shut. His chest was moving up and down slowly, heaving quick breaths into and out of his lungs. After a few minutes, he was sleeping.

"I think that's enough for today," Susan stood up. She pulled Edmund's legs under his blankets. Su pulled the quilts, duvets, and blankets up to his chin so he wouldn't be cold. "It's been a big improvement from yesterday." she added cheerfully.

"Yeah," Peter chimed as Lucy shook her head up and down.

"Oh- it's lunch," Lucy jumped off the bed, her feet hitting the floor loudly. Ed's eyes shot open.

"Did I fall asleep?" He shook his head. "How long?"

"Only a minute," Susan shot Lucy a glare. Lucy blushed madly.

"Oh- what time is it?" Ed managed to sit up quicker than Susan could tell him to go back to sleep.

"It's lunch," Peter decided to sit on his bed rather than stand. They were probably going to come back up here to eat. "Want us to go bring lunch?"

Ed shook his head, "Can't I go? I haven't been out of this room- it feels like- for days!"

"But you have to walk down the stairs, I don't think you can do that yet." Susan sighed loudly.

 _Yes, I can!_ "Fine," Ed pouted, folding his arms. "Never mind, I don't want lunch, I'll just stay up here and sleep."

"Oh come on, we'll bring it up!" Su stated, getting annoyed at his complaints and refusals. "Or you can go down if you want- I don't care." Ed cast her a glance of confusion. "I don't care!"

"Ok," Ed pulled off the blankets. He shoved his legs off the bed, holding onto the bed he stood up. His legs were shaking. He began to move for the door. Before he made it to the door, he asked if one of them could open it. Susan opened it fast so it flung to hit the wall. He made it past the hall, down one stair. Second... Third... His legs buckled, sending him down onto the stairs.

He was close to a head dive but had only fallen down three stairs, sitting upright. Edmund stood up, straightening himself. _That didn't hurt too bad._ He did one leg after the other, concentrating on not making a fool of himself while walking down the stairs. Why wouldn't he not be able to look stupid while walking down the stairs? This was an easy task!

Sure enough, he made it down while Susan rolled her eyes behind him. He began for the kitchen with no help from any railing or object. His legs started to shake, however, he fell forward. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at her brother before running up to help him.

 _Stupid Professor- stupid Susan!_ His mind screamed, cursing the drink the Professor had given him. He laid on the floor for a minute before accepting Lucy's help.

"I told you we could've just brought it up!" Susan sounded much like an older sibling talking to a minor. Ed didn't respond so she added, "I knew you'd fall!" Her eyes widened as she looked at him, full of exasperation.

"At least-," he stood up, grabbing onto Lucy's arm. "It's not you!"

"Very well," replied Susan who was slightly offended. She briskly walked towards the kitchen. Peter followed but gave a glance back at Lucy and Edmund.

"Thanks," Ed mumbled to Lucy who was helping him walk slowly.

 **So I talked a lot in the beginning so I thought I'd add a bit more, I usually write a thousand but I did more this time! :) I hope you guys give me some feedback about this chapter because I'm unsure of what I think of it. Did you like this chapter? I don't know if I did, it was a little silly but I thought it was fun to write. Did you guys not like it? Thanks for reading too! :) -totally forgot, I'm going to go on a trip this Saturday for a week so I don't know if I'll post before then or after. I'll be next Saturday-Sunday hopefully (3rd or 4th of October).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Pneumonia, Chapter 9**

 **Hello. Sorry for the very late update. And yeah I know it most likely isn't historically accurate but this is just a fanfiction. I get that I had mistaken the pound for euro, but I use euros so sorry. Got distracted, in a way. This is the last chapter by the way. Enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own the Chronicles of Narnia.**

Late in the night, the Professor came to Edmund's room. Shaking him, Ed woke worriedly. He sat upright but his heart began to leap. Edmund didn't realize how thrilling it was to be able to move so swiftly.

"Wha-What do you need?" he hurried, getting out of bed and beginning to pace.

"Nothing now, goodnight," the Professor slowly crept out of the room. Edmund gave a weird glance at the door when it shut but began to jog in place.

 _I'm still going to hate myself tomorrow morning, I'm staying up all night!_

Eventually, Ed laid in bed panting because of his movements. It was tiring after not using muscles for a few days and magically being able to now. He stretched his head to the small clock on the wall. It was three in the morning. Three hours he had been awake. The boy fell asleep with his mouth gaping at the time.

* * *

"Breakfast!" Lucy yelled, positioning a plate on Ed's lap.

"It's too early, _go_ away," Ed muttered, raising his drowsy head. He seized the plate, wringing it to the ground so he could move to a cozy position.

"Hey, you can move just fine now!" Susan exclaimed, scurrying forward. "Have you been practicing?"

"Yes, loads of practicing," Edmund lied. Who cares if he drunk something the Professor gave to him? It worked at last. _They don't need to know._ "All night, that's why I'm tired."

"Eating gives you energy," Lucy perked.

"Well I don't care, sleep does too," Ed switched positions to watch the wall.

"It doesn't matter, he can get his own breakfast now," Susan plodded towards the door. "Come on Lucy, Peter."

Lucy and Peter followed Susan. Once out the door, she banged the door shut, startling Edmund on the other side. Ed rolled his eyes, slumping to a positively comfy position and dozing off. All was normal now, hopefully..

 **That is it! I was going to make it longer but I felt like leaving it there would've been nice. If I ever want to come back to this story I could though. Add something.. But for now all is normal until I want something weird to happen. Right? Yeah.. But thank you for reading, to those who read! Thanks for your support! :)**


End file.
